


I Know Now, That I Know

by miss_whimsy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robron Secret Valentine, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: Set on Valentine’s Day 2019. How can Robert and Aaron really be at their fifth Valentine’s Day without ever celebrating one?





	I Know Now, That I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Robron Secret Valentine exchange, for [justleavemebreathless](http://justleavemebreathless.tumblr.com/). Happy Valentine's Day, Jacqueline x

Aaron started thinking about Valentine’s day the day after his birthday. 

February, he decided, was a stupid time of the year to celebrate being in love. It was already overloaded with birthdays - both Liv’s and his mum’s - and then there was his and Robert’s anniversary.

 

“When are you celebrating your anniversary, by the way?” Chas had asked at their wedding reception when she’d dragged him up for a dance, pointing out Robert and Diane dancing together nearby. “This one of the other one?”

“This one,” Aaron had said, in a tone that told her to leave it alone. 

It was what he told everyone when they asked. The legal wedding was the one they expected cards and presents for. The legal one was when they were counting from.

Still, it was always going to be on his mind and even though he and Robert hadn’t talked about it, he knew that he’d never be able to let the day pass without thinking of it. 

Which was why Valentine’s Day being the week before was so bloody inconvenient.

 

Liv, helpful as always, broached the subject with him before he had a chance to bring it up. 

“I’m going to stay at the pub,” she announced at breakfast, as soon as February dawned. “On Valentine’s Day. Just in case you have plans.”

Aaron had rolled his eyes and slapped Robert on the back to stop him choking on his toast. 

 

The problem was, of course, that he’d never had a proper Valentine’s Day. He and Jackson had never had the chance and Ed had tried his best but it was something Aaron had suffered through rather than enjoyed. 

Robert was the only person he’d ever really wanted to celebrate Valentine’s Day with and they’d never really been able to do it properly, even though this year would technically be their fifth.

Their fifth.

 

“Gabby, are you staying for tea?” Aaron asked, staring into the fridge and trying to decide between burgers (of which there were three) and sausages (of which there were eight).

“Depends what you’re having,” she said.

“Sausages, if you’re staying.”

“And?”

“Chips?”

“Yeah, alright then.”

Aaron took the sausages out the fridge and closed the door, glancing over at Gabby and Liv who were huddled together on the sofa.

“What are you two whispering about?”

“Nothing,” Liv said.

“Jacob,” Gabby sighed.

“Gabby!”

“Well, Aaron’s gay,” Gabby hissed. “He probably knows more about boys that me.”

“I bet he doesn’t,” Liv muttered.

Aaron wasn’t sure who should be more offended. “What’s wrong with Jacob?”

“Nothing,” Gabby said. “Only it’s our first Valentine’s Day together as a couple. What should I get him? I mean we’ve been together almost a year.”

“Umm…”

“I told you to get him aftershave,” Liv said. “You know he doesn’t want anything from you. He’s, you know, nice.”

“Well what are you expecting from him?” Aaron asked. “Use that as your guide.”

“A dozen red roses,” Gabby said. “Maybe it’s a cliche, but you only get a first Valentine’s gift once.”

“Aftershave,” Liv repeated. “Now are we playing this game, or what?”

 

Robert woke on Valentine’s Day to an empty bed, still warm from Aaron’s body but no real substitute for his gorgeous husband. He ran his hand over the empty space, rolling towards Aaron’s side of the bed and burying his face in the pillow. 

When he finally opened his eyes he saw a card propped up against the photo of them on Aaron’s nightstand and, in front of it, a single red rose. 

With a grin he reached over and grabbed both, sliding the rose across his cheek and up to his nose to smell it, before tearing into the card.

The front was plain, a small red heart on a white background. Robert felt his smile turn soft as he opened it to read whatever mush Aaron had written for him.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152637338@N03/38479225350/in/album-72157687856342530/)

**_R_ **

**_Happy Valentine’s Day._ **

**_Love  
A _ **

Robert frowned.

It wasn’t as though he’d been expecting Shakespeare but… this was their first Valentine’s Day as a married couple and he’d been expecting more than initials and the Happy Valentine’s Day that was pre-printed on the card.

 

Vanessa was holding a red lace teddy up against her body when Aaron stepped into the shop and he immediately regretted ever being born.

“Sorry,” she said when she caught sight of him, dropping it back into the Victoria’s Secret bag on the floor. “Sorry. You probably don’t want to see that.”

“Or think about Charity enjoying it, no,” Aaron said, making Tracy snort behind the counter. 

“Aww, come on Aaron,” Tracy said, “you and Robert have been together forever. I bet you’ve enjoyed your fair share of sexy undies.” 

Aaron turned away, blowing out a breath as he tried to ignore Vanessa and Tracy shushing each other behind him. 

“You don’t think it’s too much, though?” Vanessa asked Tracy when they’d stopped giggling. “Last year was a bit weird. I want this year to be a bit more fun.”

“And what’s more fun than lingerie?” Tracy said, beaming at Vanessa. “She’ll love it. Trust me.”

 

Robert hurried down the spiral staircase in his boxers and no shirt, clutching the rose and card in his hand, hoping to push Aaron up against the kitchen counter and, at the very least, snog him senseless.

“Aaron?”

The kitchen and living room were empty. Aaron was nowhere to be seen.

Robert couldn’t stop the tiny stab of hurt that bubbled up at Aaron leaving him alone on Valentine’s Day. Especially as him leaving had scuppered all of Robert’s own plans for a lazy morning in bed, followed by a lazy afternoon in bed, followed by food and then a lazy evening in bed.

The glint of shiny red paper caught his eye and Robert stopped moping long enough to shuffle towards the box on the kitchen table and the card lying on top of it, which proclaimed it was for him.

He set the card he was already holding down on the table and lay the rose next to it, then he picked up card number two and opened it, grinning affectionately at the words on the front.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152637338@N03/26416508428/in/album-72157687856342530/)

The inside of the card was slightly more personal than the previous one, stating

**_Robert_**

**__**

**__**

**_Happy Valentine’s Day!_ **

**_Love  
Aaron_ **

The _Happy Valentine’s Day_ was still pre-printed, but at least they’d advanced to full names.

He put the card down next to the first and opened the shiny red box.

“What the hell?” he whispered to himself, laughing as he pulled out a pair of transparent purple knickers and a matching lace suspender belt. 

 

“What are you and David doing anyway?” Vanessa asked Tracy while Aaron stood waiting patiently to be served. “Something romantic I hope, to make up for all of last year.”

“I dunno,” Tracy said, as she emptied Aaron’s basket out onto the counter. “We’ve done the normal stuff, you know, flowers, chocolates. It’s not like he can whisk me away to Paris again.”

“Not unless he wants a black eye,” Vanessa muttered, making Aaron chuckle. 

“Oh, I suppose Robert has something dead romantic planned,” Tracy sighed. “Dinner and candles and sexy fun on a bear-skin rug.”

“Nah, he’s allergic to bear-skin,” Aaron said solemnly and this time it was Vanessa’s turn to laugh, covering her mouth to stifle it. She caught Aaron’s eye and he winked at her.

Tracy shook her head at both of them and rang the last couple of items through the till. “Twenty-one ninety-two, please.”

 

Bernice stopped Robert on his way into the cafe. 

“Morning. How's my favourite brother?”

“Only brother,” Robert said. “Unless you count Andy.”

“I don't,” Bernice said primly, “and you should be nice to me if you want your present.”

“What present?”

“The one Aaron has planned for you,” she told him, patting his arm. “Come over for a cuppa and I’ll give you your card.”

The wind whipped down the street as they made their way to Brook Cottage, making them both shiver. It was lovely and warm inside and Robert gratefully settled onto the sofa while Bernice bustled about it in the kitchen.

“Here we go,” she said when she joined him again, handing over a mug of tea and an envelope. “Hurry up and open it. I’ve been dying to see.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152637338@N03/38479225280/in/album-72157687856342530/)

Robert laughed but Bernice looked confused. 

“That’s not very romantic.”

“Yeah, it is,” Robert told her. “Don’t worry.” 

He expected another printed Happy Valentine’s Day inside, but this time everything was hand-written.

**_Robert, you are pretty decent to look at and you make me smile so I suppose I’ll keep you. Happy Valentine’s Day to the best fiance I’ve ever had. Love, Aaron._ **

**__**

**__**

**_(Meet me at Vic’s at 12 x)_ **

“Fiance?” Bernice said, reading over his shoulder. “You’ve been married ages.”

Robert shrugged. “I’m sure he’ll let me in on it eventually.

 

Aaron was feeling nervous when he heard the door to Keepers open just after twelve o’clock. Vic had given him permission to do whatever he wanted with the house as long as he never told her about it and cleaned up afterwards; she’d even been kind enough to make them some food.

“Hello?” he heard Robert call out as he closed the door behind him. “Aaron?”

“In here.”

The living room door opened and Aaron watched Robert pause in the doorway to take in the candles, the dining table set for two and the ice-bucket he’d pinched from the pub which was currently cradling a bottle of champagne.

“Surprise.”

Robert relaxed instantly, smiling at Aaron and moving across the room towards him slowly. 

“You’re wearing a suit.”

“It’s a special occasion.”

“It certainly is,” Robert murmured, his eyes wandering over Aaron’s body. “You cooked?

“Vic cooked.”

“Is it likely to to be inedible if I ignore it and drag your clothes off you instead?”

“Probably,” Aaron said, grinning as Robert wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Don’t care,” Robert said against Aaron’s lips. “You look fit as f…”

“Robert,” Aaron laughed, pushing him away, “we’re eating. We’re talking. We’re drinking the champagne.”

“Why?” Robert whined.

“Because I have a plan,” Aaron insisted. “Sit. You’ll enjoy it.”

They ate scallops on a bed of vegetables, followed by chocolate covered strawberries with cream. They drank the champagne and they held hands across the table.

It was probably the most romantic meal Aaron had ever had.

“Please tell me I can get you naked now,” Robert said when they’d finished the champagne and were lying together on the sofa, kissing like a couple of teenagers. “I’ve been waiting all day.”

“So have I,” Aaron told him, moaning when Robert scrapped his teeth over just the right spot on his neck. “But we can’t. We’re at Vic’s.”

“Good point,” Robert said, pulling back slightly to look at Aaron. “Why are we here? And why have I had three cards and three presents so far. I haven’t given you anything yet.”

“Later,” Aaron murmured, pulling Robert back to kiss him again. “I’ll tell you everything later.”

Aaron’s hands slid down to the small of Robert’s back and then dipped under the waist of his jeans.

“You’re not making this easy,” Robert groaned.

“It’s one of the things you love most about me,” Aaron said, spreading his legs so Robert could settle between them. “Rob…”

Robert’s phone started to ring making them both freeze. 

“No,” Robert pleaded. “Not now.”

“Answer it,” Aaron said, already pushing at Robert’s shoulders. It might be important.

It was Liv.

“I hope you’ve got your clothes on because I need you to come and pick me up.”

“Why aren’t you at school?” Aaron asked when Robert flicked it onto speaker.

“I have a free period and my bag strap broke so I need a new one. You’ll have to take me into town.”

“Can’t it wait until Saturday?” Robert asked. “I’ve got a bag you can borrow.” 

“No, Robert,” Liv said, drawing the words out slowly as if she was speaking to a particularly stupid child. “My bag has broken now. I need a new one now. I need you to take me. Now.”

“Fine,” Robert sighed. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” He ended the call and looked at Aaron. “Is this part of your plan?”

“No,” Aaron said, looking disappointed. “We were going to go to the pub and play darts.”

Robert smiled and kissed him. “We can do that when I get back.”

Aaron shook his head. “Just come home after.” He pressed another card into Robert’s hands. “Wait an hour to open it, yeah?”

 

Robert dropped Liv and her brand new, far too expensive bag off at the pub three hours later. Aaron would have a fit if he knew how much Robert had paid for it, but then that was why Liv had called him in the first place. No-one could ever accuse her of being stupid. 

She waved from the doorway and he smiled, waving back.

Well, she was worth it after all.

He caught side of the card Aaron had given him earlier, that must have fallen under Liv’s seat when she got in, raging about idiots who didn’t watch where they were going. He’d forgotten to open it once Liv’s drama had unfolded.

He reached for it quickly and opened it.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152637338@N03/26416508158/in/album-72157687856342530/)

Robert could feel his grin wide and bright on his face and his heart skipped a beat when he opened it and read what Aaron had written.

**_I love you, Mr Dingle._**  
**_Yours always,_**  
**_Mr Sugden._**

 

It was almost five thirty when the door opened and Robert appeared looking tired but happy. 

“You took your time,” Aaron said, waving him over. “I thought you were just going for a bag.”

“The right bag,” Robert said, falling down next to Aaron on the sofa and pressing a kiss to his lips. “We had to go to Leeds. And into about a hundred shops.”

“Now you know how I feel when you drag me round,” Aaron said with a grin, pushing Robert back so he could slide onto his lap. “Do you want your last present?”

Robert nodded quickly. “Are you going to tell me what today’s been about?”

Aaron leant backwards to pluck a card off the table and then settled comfortable on Robert again. “You know we’ve never had a Valentine’s Day before?”

Robert frowned. “Of course we have.”

“No,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “The first year we were having an affair.”

Robert thought about the first card he’d opened that morning. Plan, simple, no first names.

“Then the second year, we were just friends and maybe, possibly, at some point more again. The third one was right before I went to prison. We were engaged but we weren’t really in the mood for romance.”

Robert nodded, thinking about everything Aaron had done for him. “Last year we weren’t together.”

“Last year we were most definitely together,” Aaron laughed, resting his forehead against Robert’s. “We just didn’t know it.”

“And this year?”

“This year is our fifth Valentine’s Day but really it’s our first. And second and third and fourth. We’re all caught up now.”

He pulled back enough to hand Robert his final card.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152637338@N03/38479225180/in/album-72157687856342530/)

“I love you,” Aaron said. “That’s what it says. I always will. I never stopped. I love you and I’m so glad I married you. Twice.”

Robert kissed him, closing his eyes against the tears always came when Aaron did something so perfect.

“I love you so much,” Robert whispered against his lips. “I can’t believe you did all of this.”

“Well, after five years and two weddings, we’re pretty settled now,” Aaron laughed. “So we’re having a takeaway and watching a film and then…”

“Upstairs,” Robert said. “Now. I’m not waiting anymore.”

Aaron laughed harder but didn’t argue. “Don’t I get a present?” 

“It’s up there,” Robert said, gesturing at himself.”

“Smug git.”

“I thought I could try on those lacy things you got me.”

Aaron’s mouth fell open slightly and he nodded. “Yeah.”

“Anyway,” Robert said, somehow managing to get to his feet with Aaron still clinging to him, “I also got us tickets to Barcelona. We leave tomorrow. Don’t worry, your mum is babysitting. All you have left to do now is open your card. It’s on your pillow.”

Aaron was half-way up the stairs before Robert finished speaking.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152637338@N03/26416507968/in/album-72157687856342530/)


End file.
